Love You So
by StephDee
Summary: My first ONESHOT! Anyway, Based on a recent experience. R&R please. Thanks! Mikan x Natsume. Maybe, someday they'll have the chance.


**Author's Notes:** Hey! This is my first ONESHOT! Can you believe that? Well, yeah. Ha! I'll try to resume my other fics.

Thanks animeaddict43 for beta reading this fic.

* * *

**_!ONESHOT!_**

"Oh no. Holy shit! Please not him. No, not him! Don't pick him.' I thought while I shivered to death.

"Ok, Mikan..." Mr. Narumi said, "Your partner will be..."

I was getting paler and paler until he continued "... Natsume!"

"Bullshit!" I whisphered to myself as everyone teased us. This is not happening to me. This is sooo unfair! Why was my partner here, and my friends' original partners weren't? I wish I had never told anyone about my crush here. Bad news is he already knows that I desire for him. And the worst part? I have to dance with him. Why did I ever took a dance workshop in the first place when I already know I'm so good at it? And especially, why here??? Ugh! _This is so not happening to me._

He approached me. He couldn't even look me in the eye. Well, of course, it was an awkward situation. I _just _have to act normal... right? I breathed in and out deeply. In two months of this dancing camp, this was the 3rd time I was going to be talking to him.

"Hey, do you think you can carry me?" I asked him confidently, _acting very, very normal._ In two seconds, I was freezing cold. What the hell was I doing?! Please don't tell me he's not answering to me...again! Just go with the flow! Relax!

And then... he replied, "I don't know. Let's just see." That! That was the first time he spoke to me. Those were his first words to me! I smiled and unknowingly blushed, red hot.

"Hey, Mikan!" Nonoko, who was actually right beside me, called "You're blushing!"

"Stop it." I hissed whilst trying to focus on others and avoid her mocking stare. When I realized everyone was looking at me too, I just had to ask them "What?" when I already knew the answer.

"Ok, ok..." Mr. Narumi tried to regain our attention, "Let's do the steps again."

We all ran back to our places, and Natsume was standing behind me. This was getting more and more embarrassing by the moment. We were all doing what Mr. Narumi said, "Ok. Clap your hands to the right, then to the left..."

OhMyGod! It's getting nearer! Calm down, Mikan. Mr. Narumi continued, "Now, girls... turn around...."

Now, here was the part! Take a deep breath and...

"Ok, I can't do it!" Natsume said when he carried me 1 ft away from the ground. I laughed it off and cheered in my mind. It only means that this partnership can't continue. Ok, I know what you all are thinking. You think I'm obese or overweight, or something... But what happened is... he hurt his lower back yesterday because of some back diving thing. So, I'm not _that_ fat, ok?

"I'll just run off the stage with the others." I volunteered.

"NO! DO IT!" Mr. Narumi shouted, causing all the students to fall silent and straighten their backs. Whoa! Now, that's a quick change of mood.

"Eh?" I nervously said, "Let's just not push-"

"Do it!" he cut me off in a loud tone and I slipped behind Natsume's back. Mr. Narumi adds, "If I can carry Mikan, I'll..."

"Come on," I thought, "show some mercy."

I laughed nervously and wished Natsume good luck. I knew at that time Mr. Narumi wasn't happy. I'd have to do it. Plus, our show was going to be that Saturday. I actually didn't mind that almost everyone was staring at us. OhMyGod, I hated it.

"Ok... 1, 2, 3..." Natsume was so pitiful. He did do it... and had to hide the pain. Ouch!

I think you already guessed it that I was blushing bloody red when he put me down again. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. After dancing, I ran off to my bag. I couldn't take a second longer. Then, Nonoko approached me. "You know what?"

I sighed, "What?"

"You were really blushing red a minute ago."

"Ugh! Was it really that obvious?" I mentally slapped my head.

"Yup" she replied with a matching nod.

I growled and teased her "As if you weren't getting all crazy with Koko..."

She tried to slap me on my shoulder and I dodged it. I leaned on the wall and somewhat frowned whilst I looked at a picture in my digital camera.

"What is it?" Nonoko asked as Anna suddenly joined us, "What's up with you? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I am... quite happy. It's just that... I'm more embarrassed than overfilled with happiness... and love." I gave out a funny expression and thought, 'Yuck! Is this really me?'

Nonoko and Anna laughed. "Why? Tell us."

"Well, the first time I talked to him was like so charming." A flashback started to come up. I was sitting on the bench with my friends and I accidentally knocked Yuu's bag, which was behind me, down off the bench. The only reason I sat there is because Natsume was sitting behind me. But I didn't intend to do that, really! I thought it was his... So, I said "Sorry." He just smiled. I think he didn't hear me. I repeated, "I'm sorry" and he didn't say a word. He just smiled. Ok, I didn't want to be caught dead blushing because of him. So, I looked away. Weird guy. He didn't even answer back. He just... just smiled.

"And the second one?" Anna prompted.

"Oh, the second? It happened last week. It was kind of desperate. That was the time when Sumire confessed to me that she likes Natsume." Another flashback. Sumire told me that she texted Natsume and he said "say hi to me sometimes". Why? Because he didn't know who the hell Sumire was. Ouch for that! So, I helped her... but only because it was another chance to talk to him. He was getting some ice. I approached him while Sumire was holding my hand and hiding at my back. I introduced Sumire to him but he didn't even say a word...again! He is such a silent type... which just makes me like him more!

"And this would be the third one?" Nonoko questioned, bringing me out of my revire.

"Yeah. This time it's really damn embarrassing." Ha! No need for flashbacks.

"You can make this through."

"No, I don't think so... It's just so unfair that you all didn't have your crushes as your partners. Hmpft!" I pouted. They all just stuck their tongues out. We all ended up laughing at each other though.

I glanced at Natsume who was practicing with his group mates. I guessed that his back hurts way more when this guy steps on him. It was really for their dance number. Can't help it. How pitiful!

Then, Koko came up to me and grab my digital camera. "WHAT'S THIS?" I grabbed it from him quickly. He saw Natsume's picture. I glared at him with vicious eyes. He nodded and knew what I mean. And I meant, 'Don't do something stupid, or I'll throw you out of the window to your coffin!'

* * *

Days went by, Saturday was here and it was already time for our dance number. I took a deep breath as the song started and tried to calm my nerves.

**"Love You So"**

_sung by: Natalie_

Ooh  
Ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh

From the minute that you got my attention  
I was taken and I have to mention  
I was trying to not let it show  
But I knew I wasn't gonna let you go  
From the way that you came right to me  
Looking all hot with the style that threw me  
No one would've ever known it  
You would be the one who take this heart and hold it

You got that extraordinary way  
Got to be next to ya every single day  
You do something that I just can't explain  
Wanna take the chance and tell you you're the one for me

**CHORUS:**  
Ooh, I love you so...

_(He successfully carried me)_  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Do you know that  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know

You can say say anything you want to  
No stress 'cause I understand you  
We got a vibe you can't define  
Want everyone know that boy is mine  
We won't fight and stop and stare at the way you hold me  
You take me there at times  
I feel I lose control  
Forget everyone but the hand I'm holding

You got that extraordinary way  
Got to be next to ya every single day  
You do something that I just can't explain  
Wanna take the chance and tell you you're the one for me

**CHORUS:**  
Ooh, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Can you feel it  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know

Please know this  
I'll always be right here  
And you don't have to look  
Nowhere else babe  
Don't think for a minute  
This love will change  
Oh you should know that

**CHORUS:**  
Ooh, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Can you feel it  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know

Ooh, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Can you feel it  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know

We all bowed down and I couldn't hide the smile on my face.

* * *

A week after the recital, I summoned up the courage to text Natsume. In case if you were interested, I got his number a month after I first saw him. It took longer than usual. Just kidding. Anyway, just enjoy.

"Hey. How are you?" I texted him quite nervously.

"Ahm, who are you?" he replied. I cheered and jumped around. Ha!

"Mikan here XP"

"Oh. I'm doing just fine. You?"

"I'm alright. Sorry for that aching back and all the trouble."

"It's alright. It wasn't really your fault." _Ok, by that he means "you only had 38% of the share of why my back was aching. The rest was etc.," like the part when he back dived and got in a real disaster, and this guy stepping on his back. Yeah, those parts._

"Hehe. So how's life being an official dancer in Alice Academy?"

"Fun and tiring. How about you? How's life without me? Just kidding. XD" _...Can you believe him?!_

"Haha, not funny. Did you actually believe I have a crush on you?" I confidently asked him.

"What? I thought they were teasing us because they knew I have a crush on you." _Need...help. Can't...breathe!_

"You're joking, right?"

"Ah. No. So you like me?" _Uhm... What should I say...?_

"What do you think?" _Hey! Gimmie a break! I don't know what to answer.  
_  
"I don't know. Come on, tell me."

"Yeah, I have a crush on you." _I gulped. It won't hurt, right? Right?_

"Oh, me too! I also have a crush on you." _Holy Shit! _"...But there's no way I'm crossing the line, ok?"

"Ok, chill. Don't worry!" I replied to him, and I remembered... he has a girlfriend.

I don't remember much what happened next. All I know is that there was this chance for me, Mikan Sakura, to reach a dream that I thought that can never be granted. My wish for Natsume Hyuuga to feel what I feel.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Please Review. Thanks a lot! This is most inspired from my recent experience.


End file.
